Why?
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: Why did your feelings change? A sad story form Rei's POV new chappie has been added...has been added. CHAPTER 4 IS UP...THE HAPPY ENDING It's finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Uhhhhh this just came to me, so I think I'm out of my writers block…Yay! It's quite sad, and you'll wonder why I wrote something like this…though one or two people who are my friends will know where this comes from and who it's really about… oh and the person telling the story is Rei..

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades…though not much is mentioned.

Warning: Nufing really…it's just sad.

Why did your feelings change?

I look back at that day when you came over and said you didn't love me as a lover anymore

You had asked to talk to me the night before. Somehow I knew something was wrong, for I had been emotionally unstable all day.

And when you arrived at my place the next day, seeing you made me burst into tears. You hugged me and said you were sorry for making me worry. Then you said I wasn't going to like what you were going to say to me, but you asked me to hear you out.

You said that your feelings for me had changed, that you loved me more as a friend. Tears flowed from my eyes like waterfalls when you said this and I hung my head. You pulled me into another hug, saying sorry over and over again.

My body felt numb, my mind stopped working and I looked at you with dead eyes, you whipped away my tears and I struggled to stay composed. I tried to understand but at that time I couldn't. I blamed myself.

Why is it that whenever I'm with you I get weak in the knees?

Every time I've been in your presence since that day, I've feel myself get weak and my eyes sting with tears that I had thought I had shed.

It was hard the day that you asked me to go with you on a trip. Sitting with you, you felt so close yet very, very far away. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying out in sadness.

Walking around with you that day was hard, especially when I grabbed you hand to drag you somewhere. I felt the spark between us was still there and again I nearly cried.

Why is it whenever I look at you my heart races still?

Your hair, eyes, nose, lips and the scars that adorn your body, each and every part of you is beautiful to me.

When I look at you my heart races and I start getting flustered. I find myself falling in love with you all over again. Which hurts me, because I know I'll never have the feel of your skin against my skin, your hand over my body, your lips against mine.

Every time I look at you I have to fight the temptation to kiss you.

Why is it that when I'm upset and in your arms it feels right still?

I cry and you're there, I cry about you and you wrap your arms around me and let me cry on your shoulder. Your arms that wrap around my waist feel so right, like they are always meant to be there, that they are meant to mould my body to yours, making us one being. Every curve of my body fits snugly into yours, like a jigsaw puzzle.

Why is it that when I feel into temptation and kissed you…you kissed back?

I didn't mean to, I had you in my arms and I leaned forward, my hand holding the back of your head, and kissed you softly, finally giving in to a month of temptation. I was Surprised when I felt you kiss my back, your soft lips crashing against mine, before you softly pushed my away. Tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheeks as I asked myself why you kisses me back if you didn't love me anymore like that.

I said I was sorry and buried my head in your neck, smelling your sweet scent. You said it's ok and patted my shoulder. Later I asked you why you kisses me back, and you said you were perverted, I faked laughed and I hurt me to see you were lying.

Why is it that you love me and want me still, even though you told me otherwise?

I finally figured it out when you kissed me back. You are still in love with me, yet you broke up with me, so that you wouldn't hurt me. But you doing this is hurting me more. If you love me be with me.

Why are you putting me before yourself?

Why don't you follow your feelings for me and love me?

Why don't you gather me in your arms and kiss me like you want to?

Why don't you?

Why?

Kai…Why…

I love you still…

There you go… I may or may not put another chapter on…depends if some things change in the future

So review and tell me what you think please


	2. Authors Note

Well for those who have reviewed…thank you.

Uh this is a hard story to write…I have to say I was crying as I was writing it, it touched even me…

Umm I have no real idea for Kai's POV if I'm going to write one, because I wouldn't know what he would think in this situation, or why he did what he did. 

The ending of this story is unknown even to me, I have no idea if they end up together or not…it was in a way meant to be a one shot, but we'll see.

You all seem to want more, to see if Kai will end up with Rei.

And yes I'm aware of the spelling mistakes…I wrote it yesterday and couldn't be bothered with the spelling mistakes.

You're truely

Kristen Hiwatari


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ummmm here is Kai's POV and uh this was very, very difficult to write. I hope you guys don't get to sad with this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades

One with the story I guess

* * *

Why do you love me, what's there to love?

I've asked you this time and time again… because there is nothing to love about me. I'm cold and I push people away.

You always reply that you love me for who I am, that you love how I trust you and my looks. I don't like how I look, I don't like my hair, and you love my hair. I hate my body; you always ran your hands over it saying you wished you had a body like mine, one that was perfect. I hate the scars on my body, they remind me of my past, you used to kiss them saying that they make me who I am, and that you wouldn't change who I am, not for anything.

Why did I break up with you?

I had been thinking of doing it for a while, but there was never a right time. Ever since _that_ night I started thinking maybe you were better off with some else. I guess it was all to do with _that _night. I don't blame you for what happened, well not really, I know you had a bit too much to drink, but still why did you do that…when I was right there. Wasn't I making you happy?

I remember the next day how I said we should just be friends…you slapped me, hard and ran off. I was worried about you, afraid that you would hurt yourself. When I found you, kneeling in the bark, at the edge of the playground, crying, my heart almost stopped. You said sorry, that you had done it again. I rushed to you and saw that one red line on your wrist, thankful you didn't draw too much blood, but upset that you thought of doing it.

I had gathered you up in my arms and let you cry. You kept saying sorry and that you loved me. Holding you like that made tears form in my eyes. I bit them back saying it wasn't your fault…though I knew in a way it was. You begged me through your tears to take back what I said today. I love you, yes I said those words and you looked up at me tears falling out of your eyes. You kissed me softly then hugged me again. I knew that I had to stay with you, for just a bit longer. For already my mind was turning over, asking if I really did love you like I thought.

Ever since that day, I've always been thinking that you are better off with someone else, some one not cold like me, someone who won't hurt you. Then I made the decision to call us off. I knew it would be hard, but not as hard as it was.

Why did it hurt so much when I did it?

It hurt when you looked at me with those dead eyes. It hurt so much. I had to hug you again saying I was sorry, but I couldn't go on lying to you. You're look also scared me; I was scared that you would try something again. I told you that you could hate me to make you better. You looked at me like I was nuts and said that you'd never ever hate me that you loved me too much. I muttered your name softly as tears began falling again, you made me promise to always be my friends.

I decided that I should leave and went to stand up. To be honest I was crying on the inside. You grabbed my hand and told me to stay. I thought that you'd want to be alone, and wouldn't want to see me, but I guess I was wrong, you still considered me you're close friend and still wanted me around.

I it me when you said that you'll never stop loving me, I hurt me a lot because I knew that if you continued loving me you'd only hurt yourself more, emotionally that is. I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I did it…I always hurt the ones that are close to me, so that's why I always push people away.

It did hurt, and I cried alone that night.

Why did you lie?

You lied to me… you lied to yourself. You said that you were over me, that you're feeling for me had all but gone, that there was only a little place in my heart that would always hold feelings for me. You lied, you still love me and it's causing you to hurt. I don't think I should be around you if I cause you this pain. You tell me otherwise, but I can see through your fake smiles and laughter.

I will become distant, yes that would be best.

Why do you hug me still?

When you came over last, you kept hugging me and buried your face into my neck. You said I was warm. I hugged you back, and I don't know why I did, though I always pushed you away afterward. I noticed the hurt in your eyes, but didn't do anything else.

Then you kissed. I blinked and kissed you back. I realised what I had done, I muttered your name and pushed you away. I saw the tears in your eyes and you said you were sorry. I hugged you again and said it was ok.

Why did I kiss you back…I don't love like that anymore right?

Why do I always feel guilty when you cry?

Why?

Rei… Why…

Why do you still love me?

* * *

There you go…i guess you'll want another chapter won't you….well I dunno I'm not gonna make any promises.

Review please


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well this is one ending…there are two…tell me which you like best…wait who am I kidding…you'll like the happy one… This is well, what I think is the real ending. Argue if you want, but I will stand by what I've written in this. I do think this one will get the tears flowing though. Uhh this one is done differently from the others…its songfic style. The song is from Westlife called I Cry, and I think it portrays the point if the chapter and Rei's feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or this song…

Warnings: Some scenes may cause tears… Have tissues ready… you've been warned.

* * *

Kai... 

_You said goodbye  
I fell apart  
I fell from all we had  
To I never knew  
I needed you so bad_

Kai…when you said that we were better off as friends, I cried and I cried. I still cry. Tears fall at night when I'm in bed; because that's when I think of all those wonderful times we had together.

_You need to let things go  
I know, you told me so  
I've been through hell  
to break the spell_

Kai I've tried to forget, I've tried to let things go. Once I tried to hate you, but I couldn't, it was too hard and painful for me. I've realised I don't want to forget the times I've spent with you, they are too good to forget.

_Why did I ever let you slip away  
can't stand another day without you  
without the feeling  
I once knew_

I love you…Kai.

_I cry silently  
I cry inside of me  
I cry hopelessly  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

I need to be in your arms...Kai  
_  
I cry  
Cause you're not here with me  
I cry  
Cause I'm lonely as can be  
I cry hopelessly  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

Tears… they always fall when I'm alone, always when I think of a life without you…Kai… I don't like thinking that way… I want a life with you, forever with you.

_If you could see me now  
You would know just how  
How hard I try  
Not to wonder why_

I still don't understand why you want me to forget those times we spent together just lying in each others arms, sharing small kisses, or the times that we'd snuggle into your bed when I came over early in the morning and woke you up…Kai those were the best times in my life.

_I wish I could believe in something new  
Oh please somebody tell me it's not true (oh girl)  
I'll never be over you_

Love sucks. It's easy to fall in love, but hard to fall out of love… it's the only emotion the feels real good and also feels real bad. I guess I'm trying to say…I'm not over you yet Kai…

_Why did I ever let you slip away  
can't stand another day without you  
without the feeling  
I once knew_

I love you… Kai

_I cry silently  
I cry inside of me  
I cry hopelessly  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

I need to feel your body against mine...Kai

_I cry  
Cause you're not here with me  
I cry  
Cause I'm lonely as can be  
I cry hopelessly  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

My smile hides what I feel. It's my mask and it fools everyone…including you. Sometimes I think my smile is real… isn't that funny. You know you were one of the only ones that could strip that mask away and place a real smile on my face. But now… Kai, that's changed. No one can at this present stage.

_If I could have you back tomorrow  
If I could lose the pain and sorrow  
I would do just anything  
To make you see  
You still love me_

I'd give up everything in the world Kai…everything, just to have you pull me into your arms and say that you love me. It's something that I hope for everyday…

_I cry silently  
I cry inside of me  
I cry hopelessly  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

Kai...I need to feel your lips against mine 

_I cry  
Cause you're not here with me  
I cry  
Cause I'm lonely as can be  
I cry hopelessly  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

But I guess I see now that you won't ever have me back and it's painful…but I'll have to go on somehow.

Even though I know I'll never breathe your love again…Kai…be happy and don't worry about me. You are the only person in the world that I've loved this much and now I have to let you go. But Kai…Please never forget those times we spent together… treasure them, every time you think of me ok?

I love you Kai, never forget that

Goodbye Kai, my one true love

* * *

There you go…ending one complete…this actually came to me in the shower, while I was singing this song…yes I song in the shower… 

Anywhooooo Review please…

And thanks to those who have reviewed:

Marishka: That's Sis… I've missed you ya know. And yeah…we gotta talk sometime.

a-devoted-life: Thank you for thinking this is a good story…I thought, well lets give you guys two possible outcomes to satisfy your needs. Yeah…it's hard to write like this… makes me cry too when write it and re-read it.

KonsNeko: HERE YOU GO!! Please don't hurt me… I've written your chappie… ahh thanks for reading my sad attempt a sad angst story.

Jassa-bell: Thanks… yeah Kai's POV was better written than Reis, but personally I think Rei's feelings are conveyed better than Kais.

PhsycoChick101: Yeah it is sad…I'm good at writing those…which is strange really, cause I'm a bubbly person

Darksaphire: Awwwww don't cry… What am I saying…Cry I did.

TTFN guys...till the next chapter

Luff KH


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Hey…**I'M BACK!!** And this is the _**Happy Ending**_…remember the sad ending has nothing to do with this chapter. I know I know…a long time coming. It's written in normal story mode…with **Kai's POV WooT for me!** Yeah _I'm sorry I've taken sooo long to write it_…my inspiration dried up completely…But it's back now…I think…bare with me here people!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them...which sucks!

**Warnings:** It might get...**SAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**..._.at the end though _

* * *

I take a breath and walk slowly over to you. You haven't seen me yet, which I'm thankful for. I lift my arm up and rest my hand on your shoulder. You spin around with a smile on your face, which falls slightly when you see me, your eyes not quite meeting mine. 

"Go away Kai" is all you say as you shrug my hand off your shoulder, turning around again, walking away from me. I grab your hand, not wanting to let this opportunity to pass me by.

"I need to talk to you," I say as you turn around to glare at me, well anywhere but me, though I feel your anger and I feel your hurt. But maybe…maybe I can make things right. I look at you and see that you are thinking it over in your mind. Your shoulders slump in defeat and you nod your head slightly, pulling your hand from mine.

"Follow me" I say, tempted to grab your hand again, afraid I'll lose you in the crowd of students, but something tells me not to do that. I stop outside an empty classroom and push the door open, letting you go in first.

You walk quickly past me, head down and turned away from me. You stop in the middle of the room and keep your back turned to me. I walk in the room and close the door behind me.

I turn to face you, wrapping my arms around myself, trying desperately to find the words that I need to say to you. Oh those words are swimming around my head, but slip away as soon as I think that I have a hold on them.

"Well…Kai say what you have to say so I can leave" Your voice rings out in the silence, cold and harsh. I flinch slightly as the words pierce my heart.

"Promise me that you won't interrupt what I have to say to you…Rei," I say to your back.

"You have my word," you say as I slowly take a few steps toward you.

"Then look at me when I speak to you" I says stopping a few meters behind you, looking at your figure. You haven't changed over those 6 months of being apart, your broad shoulders are as strong looking as ever, and your neck looks as soft as always. If only I could reach out and brush my fingers over your tanned skin…

You turn around, but do not look into my eyes. I haven't seen your golden eyes properly since the day I…well; even then they weren't the eyes I used to see on you.

"Rei…I" I struggle with the words, they are now filling my brain, wanting to get out and I feel like I'm drowning in them. I wrap my arms tighter around my body and slightly shake my head, to get myself under control.

"I'm sorry" are the first words that tumble from my mouth. Your eyes snap up and for the first time in what feels like forever, crimson meets gold. You open your mouth to speak, your fury evident on your face and in the way your body is shaking in anger, but you close it, remembering what you just promised me. Though now you keep your eyes locked on mine, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, very very sorry for the things...the hurt and pain, I've put you over the last half a year." I start, not really knowing what to say, everything is just coming out as it chooses.

"I thought... I thought that it was the best thing for me to do, Rei I really did. I thought that I wasn't good enough for you, that I could never make you happy. That is why I began to distance myself...and after that night, well I made the choice that there is someone out there who deserves you more than me, someone who wouldn't hurt you like I do." I take a shakey breath, clasping my hands in front of me, but my eyes never leave yours.

Your eyes... They have widened with the information I have given you. I wonder what you are thinking, what you'll say when I'm done.

"But I couldn't forget, I couldn't push it aside. Rei. I tried so hard to forget you, saying to myself that if you were with me, you'd only get hurt, and that I'd only hold you back. But I can't stop. Rei, I can't stop loving you!" It was then I looked away, not wanting to see your reaction. I'm sure you'll yell at me, telling me 'Tough I've moved on...you've had your chance'. I don't want to hear it, but I know I'll have too, for your sake I will. I know it won't even be close enough to the pain I put you through... I have to hear it.

I hear your footsteps as you close the gap between us, I take my chance and look up. For the second time in 7 months, the palm of your hand connects with my cheek, causing my head to snape back. I feel the dull pain beginning to grow, just like last time, only this one isn't as bad. I turn my head to look at you.

You are standing right in front of me, looking at your hand, I see it's slightly red. You clench your fist and look up at me, your eyes shiney with tears that you refuse to shed.

"Don't play with my heart Kai...it's not going to work, stop faking it, it's not funny anymore" You say, each word is like a knife being driven into my heart. I expected this...but not so harsh. I deserve it though.

"Rei... I'm not faking... I was never faking that I loved you... I was faking that I didn't love you." I have to get you understand that.

"Prove it" I look deep into your eyes, trying to see how I can prove to you that I love you.

"Rei" I say softly, my mask falling away. I need you to see that I care, that I need you. I reach my hand forward and let it cup your cheek, you don't stop me, you don't say a thing. I run my thumb over your cheek and then your lips. I've missed the feel of your skin under my palms, I've missed it's warmth. My other arm wraps around your waist, pulling your body against mine, you let it happen.

I place my hand under your chin and tilt your head up, my eyes look at you filled with love. 'Prove it' you said to me, and that's what I intend to do. I bring my lips down and brush them softly against yours. I'm trying to put all my love for you into this one kiss, but I don't think the kiss will be enough to convey all my feelings for you.

I press my lips more firmly against yours, using my arms to crush your body against mine. I nip at your bottom lip a few times...asking...begging for entrance...and after a few moments you comply. Your lips open slightly, allowing me to slide my tongue into your sweet mouth. I feel your arms creep around my body and you begin to kiss me back.

I'm the first to pull away. I press my forehead against yours and give you a small smile which you return.

"I love you Rei...i'll never stop loving you" I say running my thumb over your lips again. "Will you...take me back?"

"Kai, I will take you back...but it will be hard for a while... take it slow" You say, pulling me closer to you, afraid I might change my mind and leave you again.

"I know...I will take it slow...but I will never leave you again"

"Promise me"

"I promise... I don't ever want to see you hurt..."

"I love you Kai...I never stopped, even when you had hurt me"

"I know Rei...and I love you too."

'Take it slow...' At least it's a start, Rei, thank you for giving me a second chance.

* * *

**End! **

It's over!!...sooooo what did you guys think? good? bad? ugly? i love you guys so much for putting up with my non-posting of the chapters. you're the greatest.

Mwah!

Luff KH

P.S... REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
